Star Wars The Jedi Purge
by PSGamer
Summary: This is my version of what happened during The Great Jedi Purge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note – This is my story of what was going on through Rex's head, in the Great Jedi Purge, I am going to give what I think happened.**_

Rex's Pov

My men were taking the advantage over the clankers and the Onderaan Rebels. We had almost secured our hold on this planet.

I had almost forgot, Chancellor Palpatine will turn the Republic into an empire, no matter how many lives are lost. The Republic will fall, my general, Anakin Skywalker, already knows what is to happen, the clones are going to assassinate the Jedi, and assault the Senate Building, I am going to be transferred to Coruscant tomorrow, I know Cody is going to be there, he talked to me about it, Anakin had asked for two extra Jedi to fight here, they were completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"Rex, gather the men, we kill Lo and Bouli today." Anakin said.

"Yes Sir." I replied.

We found them meditating, I put my gun up to Bouli, and fired, I felt good inside. Fives went up to Lo, and shot him I the head.

 _ **The next day.**_

Rex's Pov

I had my men positioned at the doorways where the Senate Guard were standing. We were given the signal, and I shot the Senate Captain, my men took out the two guards posted, the Senate floors were filed with gunfire. I opened the doors, I opened up on the Rodian desk, and I started killing them. Once I was done, I shot randomly in each direction, I accidentally shot three of my own men. After they had all been killed, I saw Palpatine kill his advisor. I had my men seize the building. The Senate Guard had reformed and was a formidable army. We sent requests for reinforcements and for food. The Clone Army was trying to attack Coruscant. We finally decided to attack, we killed many, the rest we put to death. The Senate Guard Commander, was among the prisoners, I was given the honor of executing him. He died a coward, begging for his life.

 _ **In the next chapter.**_

 _ **10 years later.**_

Rex's Pov

"Trask, how are the ships doing." I asked

"They are doing okay, but these rebels are packing a punch." He responded

A laser then hit our ship, and Trask's station exploded into little bits, I managed to climb in the elevator, but the rest of the men on ship were sucked into the vacuum of space. I got on a railing, and I saw that the rebels had borded the ship. The captain in charge confronted me and pulled out his blaster, and I pulled out mine. Then there was a gunshot.

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!:) Don't you love them. In the actual movie, the Senate Building was not assaulted, but hey, unleash your imagination!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note – If you read my last chapter, and you enjoyed it, then you will

The captain in charge confronted me and pulled out his blaster, and I pulled out mine. Then there was a gunshot.

Rex's Pov

The rebel captain fell off the balcony. I turned around, and saw Fives with a blaster in his hand.

"Commander Rex, Sir our cameras caught sight of a Jedi on the west wing of the ship."

"I'll check it out" I said.

I went to the west wing with my marines, Fives included, we went down the passage, we were met by a dozen rebel auxiliaries. We quickly took them down. I saw two troopers running down the passage.

"Commander, the Jedi is down there, my captain was killed by him." One of them said.

"We'll check it out." I said.

We went down the corridor, dead soldiers littered the hallways, some with blaster wounds, others with vibro-blade slashes, I saw the captain of the squad, 99, on the floor with his head clean off.

"This was my captain." A soldier said.

 _Where's the Jedi_ , I thought, then I saw him, he looked no more than forty years old. He just stood there.

"Surrender!" Fives yelled

"Never!" he yelled.

Then he charged I fired my DC-15A, the Jedi attacked and killed two my marines in the first part, but he soon lost his morale. Fives shot him in the shin, he cried out in pain. I took the chance, I shot him in the stomach, got out my vibro-blade, and hacked at his body. I killed him mercilessly. I took my squad, and we killed most of the rebels on board, I was lucky that I was just borrowing this ship, I wouldn't want mine to end up like this.

"Everyone, get to the escape pods, we need to get off the ship now." I shouted over the intercom.

Twenty minutes later, we were all in space, our ship going for their flagship, I turned away, and even from this distance, I could feel the heat of the explosion.

"Sir, the rebels suffered a great loss today," Cutup said.

"We also did." I spit. We kept on traveling till we saw Kamino in the distance.

"Hey, remember when the Separatists tried to take it," Fives said.

"Yeah, how Fives and Echo led the cadets in defeating a squadron of clankers," Havoc said.

I was thinking about the Clone Wars, and how we would joke around with the Jedi, how we tried to resolve problems peacefully. I remember Geonosis, and how Anakin, Darth Vader, threw me off then saved me at the last second. I remembered Ahsoka, and how she would make a snarky comment about everything Vader said. The good old days. I resolved to make a change. "Hey guys, remember how Greg had that chip in his brain, well I did some secret research, and we all have them, so when Emperor Sidious told us to execute Order 66, we would answer without complaint, I say we bring down the empire," I resolved.

"Yeah," they all yelled

Let's go get the garrison on Kamino, then Naboo.

 **Five years later**

"Soldiers, we have waited long to rebel against the Galactic Empire, now will, by taking their strongest forces with the help of the resistance army," I yelled, "Charge!"

Our forces besieged it, we sent our men up the walls, and there was fighting on every single part of the wall, except for the gateway. We set up our tanks there, and blew the wall down, I charged and with my vibro-blade killed many troopers. There was much debris, but we killed every single soldier in the fortress. "Men we now must go to Typhon, the core-world. After that we will attack Coruscant. " I promised.

We met an army of roughly five thousand imperial troopers. I told my men to act like light infantry, and to for cover whenever they saw it. My men fired the first shots, and many imperials went down. They started to send out their walkers, we had placed droid poppers around the forest, so they would get electrocuted when they came, when they were all gone, we set up grenades, it worked perfectly. They sent all their troopers, including the general, Grand Moff Tarkin, into the woods. The grenades blew up everything in the way, also with our men firing, the imperial army didn't stand a chance. We killed them all. "We attack Coruscant before the week is over, you need to rest," I said.

We broke through the blockade like it was nothing. Our dropships dropped five thousand men down before long. We were breaking through their defenses easily. We finally came to the Old Senate building, I walked in, and saw that all the bodies were still on the floor. This made me angry and sad, angry that I did this, sad that The Republic was gone, I decided to take the Royal Palace at any costs. I was mad beyond reckoning.

I led my men up the walls, killing as I went. We finally made it to the top, it was a bloodbath, but the blood was the enemies. I only saw two men in my battalion dead. I went through the corridors, killing, mutilating, and decapitating all the soldiers I came by. Emperor Sidious was killed by Vader for power, according to the Rule of Two. Vader had plotted with me to make the empire a republic again, he did this by appointing a president of the empire. The president was good, but then he started harming the empire, so that was what led to the civil war, I got to his office to see that he was just sitting there calmly. I came up to him, he just stood there waiting for his death, I put my gun up to his head, and fired.

 **6 months later**

"The Republic shall stand forever," I said, as I made a speech to the people of Coruscant. I went inside and saw Anakin, the real Anakin, with all his body parts attached, "Anakin, it's you," I said at last.

"Yup, it's me, the old Anakin, you know, Rex, you're going to be a great leader for The Republic, I'll tak the Jedi Order to Tython, so we can learn the correct ways of the Jedi, we'll still eb there for you, but on a different planet, hey man I'll see ya'round," he said.

"Bye Skyguy, I'll miss you," I said, before hugging him

 **End**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
